


Truly Gone

by caitydestroyz, JamieBenn



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Lives, M/M, Post Operation Pitfall, RP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitydestroyz/pseuds/caitydestroyz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Operation Pitfall. Raleigh helps get Chuck out of medbay, and things start looking up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the RP of Caitlin and I, posted here for your enjoyment. As this was mostly just for our own entertainment, you might not find it to your tastes, however, the fact that you're here means a lot, and once you're finished, remember that we always love a little bit of feedback! -SeraphielRaleigh

Chuck/Raleigh RP

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chuck woke up in the escape pod. He couldn't believe it. At first he thought that he might actually be dead. That he had gone to some strange afterlife. However, he came to realise that it wasn't, and that he was actually still alive. Pentecost had ejected him from the Jaeger, and let him survive.

When he exited the pod, and sat atop of it, there was no one in sight.

 

It had been several days had passed since they had finally defeated the last of the Kaiju. With the loss of Marshall Pentecost, Tendo and Herc maintained the control room and making sure all was well and no interferences had occurred since their last encounter not too long ago. Raleigh was drinking himself into a stupor, relaxing only slightly due to the loss of Chuck.

Meanwhile, Max had begun scratching at the youngest Becket's door, whimpering for permission to enter.

 

Chuck knew that he was dying, and that he couldn't really do anything about it. He knew that if he spent any longer in the middle of nowhere, floating, then he would probably die. That's why he rejoiced so much at the sight of the helicopters.

He didn't know where they had come from. He didn't know how they had realised that he was still alive and there, with all the tech broken on the pod, but he was glad. He couldn't wait to go back and see his dad, and Max.

 

Raleigh hadn't realised he was crying at the moment, a sniffle escaping him as he looked towards the door. The only dog in this entire Shatterdome was Max. Why was he scratching at his door all of sudden?, Raleigh thought.

Nevertheless, he stood up from his place on the bed, setting down the bottle of bourbon onto his bedside table as he strode over to the door and unlocked it, revealing the English bulldog. Max barked ecstatically, it's as if he wanted to alert the Becket brother of something; in which Raleigh didn't understand at first.

 

The helicopters brought him straight to the Shatterdome. He went straight to the med bay, even though he wanted to go straight to see his father. He had been told that the breach had been closed fine and that Raleigh and Mako had survived, and he wanted to see them too. Make sure they were really okay. He just needed to see people. So that he could reassure them and so that he could reassure himself.

Max walked up to the hospital bed that they'd put Chuck on, and Chuck smiled to himself. “It's been a while, boy.” The dog walked off into the direction of the dormitories.

 

Raleigh was talking with Newt, who had taken more interests in heading to Hannibal's black market to purchase more Kaiju remains. Newt was still astounded by the fact that the Black-market dealer even survived being consumed by one of those gigantic beauties without dying of the chemicals from within. Nonetheless, Raleigh's mind floated elsewhere, thoughts running around every which way.

 

Most people came to visit him. His father, Tendo, and even Mako, but Chuck never saw a hair on Raleigh's head, and he wondered why. At one point, he thought that Raleigh might have been hurt, but then someone would have told him, and he would be in the med bay with Chuck. Chuck wondered if maybe Raleigh just didn't want to see him because he didn't like Chuck. He didn't want to see him because he thought that Chuck was a douche.

 

"..Hey, Becket." Herc said, looking towards Raleigh, who was fixing his dresser after it had been 'accidentally' smashed by some interloper. "What is it, Hansen?" Raleigh said, looking back at the older man. "..Well, I'm surprised no one has told you what happened today," Herc inferred, causing the younger to be confused.

 

When Raleigh came rushing into his room in the med bay, Chuck looked up in confusion. He didn't realise that Raleigh hadn't known. Chuck just assumed that he had to have known, but then again, Raleigh had probably retreated to his room as soon as he had gotten back into the Shatterdome so that he could drown in his own sorrows. Chuck shook his head as the other man approached the bed.

"...Holy shit..Chuck, you're.." God, he sounded like a girl. He rubbed the back of his head, feeling that he had goosebumps run up his entire body. This couldn't be real, he thought. It had been only a few days and almost every night he cried himself to sleep thinking that he was truly gone. 'Now I really sound like Mako..', He thought again.

“Yeah, I'm alive.” Chuck watched as the older man fought breaking down in front of him. He forced his mouth into a smile as to try and comfort him. He knew that what Raleigh was feeling must be joy, but he couldn't help but want to make the American smile.

Raleigh bit his bottom lip, looking at the younger man with eyes of amazement. He is finally here..He isn't leaving. "..H-How did you..where did they find you? How did you even survive?" He asked all at once.

Chuck told him how Pentecost had ejected the pod before blowing up the payload. He told Raleigh how he had waited in the Pacific Ocean for days before the helicopters had found him. At last but not least, he ended with a “I don't know how I survived.”

"..you're really here, aren't you. I'm not dreaming this?" Raleigh looked towards Chuck with critical perception, wanting to do nothing more but hug the younger man. 'What am I thinking..'

“...at least I don't think it's a dream.” Chuck smiled, “Raleigh, I'm here.”

There was something in Chuck's eyes as he looked at Raleigh, that was not something that he'd looked at Raleigh with before. They had never foreseen this happening. They thought that they were going to die there at the bottom of the Pacific ocean, and they both hadn't. It was a miracle, and they both knew it.

"..Well..This is amazing..Yeah, um..Wow.." Raleigh was at a loss for words. He was astounded by the fact that Chuck was sitting there right in front of him. How he managed to survive truly was a godsend. The two men were the only ones in the room and the only noise that broke their silence was the EKG that kept a steady pace of Chuck's heart rate.

“We were going to die... and now we're alive.” Chuck laughed, “I'm not religious, but boy, that has got to be a miracle of some sort!” Chuck eyed his body, and then looked straight into Raleigh's eyes, and said “I know what I'm doing when I'm healed up.”

"What exactly are you going to do, then? I mean..The Kaiju are all decimated. Normal lives is one step, I guess," Raleigh implied lowly as he slipped his hands into his jeans pockets.

“Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna celebrate. Wanna have a drinking competition with me? Betcha you've never seen an Aussie throw them down their hatch...” Chuck laughed again, “and I've heard that certain governments are giving Jaeger pilots a hell of a lot of money, and an early retirement.”

"Huh..I should have received that years back." Raleigh chuckled as he pulled out his hands from his pockets to fold his arms against his chest and leaned up against the closet behind him. "But, sure..But, mind that I haven't had a good drink since..20 minutes ago."

Chuck shook his head, still grinning from ear to ear, “I swear, they could just let me out right now. I'm just tired, and they won't even bring me some bloody bourbon.” he pulled his hands together from his sides, and clasped them in his lap. “I reckon that if you brought me some, then you'd be in my good books for like... forever.”

"Heh..why don't we get Max to do your bidding. I'll get the bottle and he'll just drag it along on that red flyer wagon thing we have in your dad's room," Raleigh implied, smiling slightly at the thought.

“You know what?” Chuck looked into the distance, as though he was thinking, “that actually might work...” his slender fingers stroked his chin, and the rough beard upon it.

Raleigh tilted his head towards the younger man, noticing the beard. 'Huh, he looks..very..rough with that bear-What the fuck am I thinking? Rals, get your shit together.' Raleigh mentally slapped himself again as he nodded towards Chuck. "Where's Max, anyway?"

“I don't even know...” Chuck's eyebrows furrowed, “he was in here.” he knew that the dumb dog had probably gone and started annoying someone who really didn't appreciate it. He wondered why his father hadn't tied the dog up somewhere.

"Want me to go look for 'im?" Raleigh asked as he headed for the door, contemplating whether there could be a bottle of bourbon in someone's stash.

“I guess so, and see if you can find me some of that bourbon, will ya?” Chuck called out just before the door could slam behind the older man.

 

About 25 minutes passed before Max began scratching at his owner's door, whimpering as Raleigh helped the dog open the door by turning the handle and allowing the dog inside. Max had dragged along the wagon with a backpack that contained a few bottles of bourbon as the English Bulldog barked happily when he flanked Chuck's bed.

Chuck's head fell down as he broke into laughter. “I didn't actually expect you to do it!” He still couldn't stop laughing. He couldn't believe that Raleigh had actually gotten the dog to bring the alcohol that Chuck had been yearning for. “You're unbelievable, and if I could be bothered, I would actually get up and kiss you. Fortunately, however, I cannot be bothered.”

Raleigh blushed, clearing his throat slightly as he looked down to his combat boots. "Heh, yeah..Lemme give you the bottles," Raleigh said before he strode over to Max and removed the leash and grabbed the bag to hand it over to the Aussie.

Just as Chuck planned, when the American got closer, he hooked his right arm around his neck and pulled him even closer so that he could steal a kiss. As the other man retreated, Chuck pulled the most innocent face that he could muster, and whispered a small “oops.”

Raleigh was astonished by the sudden affection as his cheeks became a shade darker. "Uh..heh..Well, uh.." He swallowed nervously yet shyly as he looked over to the younger man.

Chuck noticed, but decided to taunt Raleigh, “Spit it out, ya chump.” Chuck appreciated how red he could make Raleigh's cheeks go by only kissing him. He imagined what would happen if he did... more. He wondered if Raleigh had ever done the deed with another man before...

"..Well..I never thought you'd..y'know..feel this way towards me, so..I never acted on my thoughts.." Raleigh admitted, and if he could have gone a shade darker, then he would've in this confession.

“Ah, so you have thought about it?” Chuck remembered their fist fight and nodded as if the whole world had become clearer. “It was the end of the world, Raleigh. We had to keep focused on the task at hand.”

"Yeah..that was understandable." Raleigh shrugged as he pulled over a chair and scooted Max over so that he can set the chair in the spot and seated himself onto it. Max whimpered as he asked to be on Chuck's bed. "Can he get on here?"

“Sure. The little rascal isn't doing any favours treat-wise, though,” Chuck turned from Raleigh to the dog, “I tell you, dad doesn't know where I hide the bones, and you're not making me want to tell him.”

"Aww, c'mon. The lil' guy actually fetched this and brought the bag for you. And the effort of walking all the way from my room to the infirmary with the leash dragging the flyer. C'mon, Hansen." Raleigh said with a slight pout, picking up Max as he set the dog onto the bed, the immediate result being that the dog began licking his owner's face.

“He also just licked my damn face, Becket.” Chuck's eyes narrowed at the dog. “Who do you think I am?”

Max barked gleefully, panting as his tongue stuck out of his mouth, causing a chuckle to escape the older man.

Chuck thought about various things in the few seconds that he was thinking. He didn't want Raleigh to think that he was ignoring him or anything of that sort. No, he just needed to think about those couple of things. Mostly he really needed the medical people to let him out. He knew his body. He knew that he was fine.

“Raleigh... can you get a nurse or something? Just someone? I need to plead my way out of this place. Or maybe I should just leave...”

"Well..Let's just get one of the nurses to check up on you..Maybe then they can tell you whether or not you can leave," Raleigh replied as he stood up, heading for the door. Max barked towards Raleigh, panting happily as he barked again. Raleigh chuckled. "Be right back, bud." And the older man was out of the room.

Chuck groaned. How dare the other man call him his fucking 'bud'? He is a grown man, and has been for how long? He was totally going to give the biggest bitch slap to Raleigh when he got back.

"..Well, well. Never thought I'd see you again, Rals."

"..Derek, what are you doing here?"

"..Oh, what, you didn't miss me? It's only been at least a year since I rammed your ass." Raleigh's eyes were tinged with disgust as he was about to call for a nurse, but ended up getting pinned to a vacant hallway.

Chuck was beginning to wonder what had happened to his fellow jaeger pilot. Began to wonder if suddenly. Raleigh wanted to drop dead in the hallway or something because he'd accidentally inhaled some kaiju blue.

"Ey, c'mon now. What ever happened to us, mm? You don't wanna see where this could take us, ey princess?"

"Fuck off, you Yank." Raleigh said as he struggled over the man's entirely surpassing figure that stood at 7'

"Ooh, feisty. Just as I remember." Derek said before he was kneed in the groin, causing the man in front of him to keel in anguish as the Becket brother darted off to the nurses' area and grabbed one; taking her to Chuck's room.

Chuck almost jumped out of his skin when Raleigh came rushing with a nurse into his room. Seriously, he might have reacted by kicking someone in the head if he wasn't drugged up to his nose even though he didn't need to be. Raleigh looked as though he'd just run a marathon, and the nurse looked scared out of her wits. Chuck wondered what on earth could have happened in the short time that Raleigh was gone, and shook his head before asking the question out loud.

Raleigh's eyes were filled with despair and fear, though he shook his head. He remembered the prior predicament he encountered only minutes before and it rung a bell of a past memory from his times as a teen. Nevertheless, he kept his calm composure, knowing full well he would be interrogated by the young man one way or another. He remained by the door, hands at his side.

“What the hell happened?” Chuck growled, “You left for five minutes, and somehow you come back looking like you were stepped on by a jaeger!” He was enraged, “You have some explaining to do, Becket.”

"I'm fine, Chuck..Just run into an old ranger, is all," Raleigh admitted. Or at least half-admitted. He remained near the door one the nurse gave the Striker Eureka ranger the green light to be discharged.

 

Chuck rejoiced as he left the medical bay. He couldn’t wait to be able to sleep in a place where there weren’t machines on at all times of the day. It was absolutely unnecessary. People were rushing restlessly around the shatterdome before they noticed Chuck and Raleigh, when they all came rushing towards them. Congratulating Chuck on their success, and cheering despite the initial celebrations being over. They did save the world, after all.

Raleigh waded though the crowd and away from the rush as he went back to his room, rubbing his dewy temples agitatedly. It had been a long time since Raleigh had encountered the retired ranger as he leaned up against the heavy, metal door. He was grateful that no one else was coming and going through the halls; he wanted to isolate himself after the confrontation.

It was absolutely ridiculous how Chuck felt. In one way, he was happy, yet in another, he wasn’t quite sure how to feel. People were treating him like he was a rock star, and before Operation Pitfall, he might have taken that under his wing, and been the arrogant young person that everyone expected. But he couldn’t really bare the crowd. It was too much. He ran away from the outstretched hands towards his quarters.

Raleigh retreated to the comfort of his bunker, closing it soon after as he gripped his hair, feeling sweat having soaked it. He hadn’t realize how much this had affected him and he was more worried about what was going to happen next if they were to ever meet again. He was hoping against it, striding over to the bathroom so he can take a nice, steaming shower to wash away bewildered thoughts that

Chuck would have had a shower, but just the walk from medical to his room had made him knackered, and his bed had looked so comfortable. Had looked so welcoming. Like he could just dive into it and fall asleep immediately. That was exactly what he did.

He spent almost an hour in the shower, propping his fore arm onto the cement walls, allowing the hot water to wash over his skin, scars etched all over his toned complexion. Upon exiting, he decided that he would stay in his room and watch previous training footage from him and his brother’s original orientations.

 

Chuck woke at 2200 hours. He really wished that he didn’t, because if he wasn’t getting enough sleep, then he would never be able to go in front of all those people in the morning. He wouldn’t be able to show up and do his thing, where he pulls from his childhood trauma and pretends to be a rather big douchebag so that people wouldn’t come near him, and so that people wouldn’t do anything that will annoy him, and cause him to punch their lights out. Yes, his temper was probably one thing that he didn’t fake.

 

Raleigh was sitting with Mako and Chuck, making small talk with the duo as they were eating in the spacious mess hall that couldn't fit the entire shatterdome's occupancy level. Nevertheless, it sort of soothed the Becket brother's clouded mind as he politefully ignored questions from the young woman. The food wasn't that bad, but it wouldn't satiate his tastes tonight. He took a swig of his juice box, attempting to keep his eyes on his tray of half eaten food as eyes watched from afar.

As tempted as he was, Chuck did not attempt speech towards Raleigh, and instead found himself eating whilst looking at his food the whole time. He knew that it wasn’t tension, as such. It was more them respecting each other’s need for silence.

“..Are you okay, Raleigh?..You haven’t even touched your food tonight.” Mako looked towards the American with utter concern and worry, seeing that the pilot ranger seemed to have gotten paler than she had last seen him.

“I’m fine, Mako..Just have things going on, is all..” He looked towards the young woman with a slight smile, trying to assure her of his mood at the moment.

Chuck viewed the exchange between the Jaeger pilot team. He wished that someone would care about him like that. That someone would ask what was wrong at times where something was wrong. However, instead of saying something touching, Chuck settled for humour, “If you won’t eat it, I will.” he gave a reassuring smile, before settling back into eating from his own plate.

Raleigh let out a breathy chuckle, pushing his plate over to the younger man. “You can have it, man. Still pretty full from this morning.” He began to get up, seeing that Mako turned his way. “Gonna take a walk to Gipsy. I’ll see you guys later.” He saluted everyone before heading off into the direction of the main hall that led to the Jaeger stations.

Chuck felt like something was definitely up with Raleigh. Raleigh didn't normally just shrug people off like that. He didn't normally just give up his food, and he wasn't sure if he should follow Raleigh, either. So he didn't. He stayed and silently ate the extra food. He didn't even look at Mako as he sat there.

 

"Well, well. Off on your own I see, Raleigh."

"Derek, leave me the hell alone," Raleigh snarled out, trying to bypass the surpassing man that stood at 6'6" as the retired pilot grabbed the younger man's arm.

"Ey, now. Don't be letting me beat around the bush."

"Fuck you, you asshole. Hands off of me before I break them off you. I'm not some of those whores you have your usual dick-ends with. So fuck off." The Becket brother shoved the pilot away as he made a beeline through the floor to get to the stairs that led up to the torso of Gipsy.

 

Perhaps Chuck knew that he spent way too much time in his quarters. Perhaps he knew that he should be out there talking to people. That maybe he should be finding Raleigh, and trying to do something to comfort him or ale thing... He wasn't sure, but all that he knew was that he really needed a whole lot of sleep. He felt like he hadn't slept in a hundred years.

 

Raleigh managed to ascend to the neuro-core of the Gypsy Danger as he leaned up against the railing, panting to himself due to running up the long flights of stairs. "Goddamn..it's been too long, Yancy..sometimes I wonder why the hell I'm still here." At times like this, he would talk to himself. Or so what Tendo thought. It was more of a conversation between himself and his brother through the drift.

 

Oh no, Chuck didn’t go to sleep, even though his body was urging him to. You never know when they might need you, Chuck it told him. You need to be in best condition if something happens it told him. He didn’t listen. He couldn’t shut his eyes and waste that precious time. He couldn’t shut his eyes and waste those precious moments of human life. Sleep was a waste of time, and sometimes when he was a kid, he’d thought that people with insomnia had it lucky. They could do things at night instead of having to waste time that they could be spending on wielding tools of their trade, so that they could make money, and do pleasant things with their life. Sleep was just a waste of time!

So he roamed the halls of the Shatterdome. He thought that if he had nothing better to do, then he might as well waste it roaming through the halls of the place that would never get any sunlight. It was dark and clammy, and no one really liked him. No one thought that he was any good. So he just walked without making conversation. Hoping not to walk into Raleigh or Mako. Or worse. His father.

 

Raleigh would have climbed to the top, but decided to lean against the railing near the torso of Gipsy Danger. It had only been several minutes since his encounter other Derek and he was still feeling the uncomfortable vibe he always received when the New Orleans Native was there. Ever since they had parted ways before all this had happened, Derek had grown to be a jerk. At least Chuck is less of one since they last confronted each other before the Breach..Speaking of Chuck, that kiss. How can he ever forget a kiss like that; especially when that kiss could have swept the Becket brother off his feet.

 

Sometimes Chuck was extremely outspoken, but did that really mean that people had to jump to the conclusion that he was an arsehole? He heard a Jaegertech that he’d seen around before, but couldn’t really place a name to the face, talking about him. The only two words that he really made out from the conversation that the two Jaegertechs were having were his name and the fact that they were calling him an arsehole. He knew that sometimes he came across that way, but he knew that there was more to him. He was pretty sure that Raleigh knew that too. The way that he’d responded to the kiss was exactly what Chuck had wanted. Chuck wondered if Raleigh’s perspective of him would still contain the fact that he was an arsehole.

He would bet a million dollars that his dad would say that he was an arsehole. He could see him in his office. Stupid thing, he was. Said that he didn’t want Pentecost’s old office because of sentimental reasons, even though it was really the most conventional, so instead he liked to work out in one of the unused hangars to do his work. Chuck knew that Herc hadn’t expected so much paperwork to come with being Marshall.

 

Raleigh decided to head back to his room, seeing as there was nothing else to really keep his mind clear at the Hangar bays. Once he descended from the countless flights of stairs from the top of the Jaeger to the ground floor, the American headed to the elevators; only to be confronted with a drunken man who had a pompous smirk plastered upon his face. "Ey, Raleigh. Come over here for a second. Want to talk to you," Derek slurred, causing Raleigh to just stand a good yard away from the towering giant. "What the hell do you way now? Just move out of the way, you drunk. I need to get back to my room." "Oh, c'mon. Don't you want to get some tonight? I mean, when was the last time someone got a load o' you? Or more like got a load 'in' you." Before Derek could even take a step forward, Max immediately latched onto the drunkard and was snarling in hostility. Raleigh was astonished by the bulldog's attack, but all the more thankful for the dog being there.

 

He thought that his dad looked comfortable there. He didn’t look like he was trying too hard to please everyone. But he looked tired. He looked like he really needed sleep, and Chuck just wanted to run up to him and wrap his arms around him, but that wasn’t expected of him. His dad would probably freak. He’s supposed to be an arsehole, remember? It would look too out of character if he did that, but he wished that he could without it all being questioned.

That’s what Raleigh made him feel comfortable with, he supposed. Around Raleigh, he didn’t feel like he had to act like that arsehole that everyone expected. Around Raleigh, he didn’t mind being himself, and maybe blurting out occasionally that he really loved those zoos that let you hold the koalas because he really just felt the love for those animals.

 


End file.
